Getting Him Back
by S3v3rusIsMin3
Summary: Everyone is sick of Snape's atitude. They decide to take it into their own hands. May have some Romance later on if i feel like it :P Bad summary, good story. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: It's not mine!!! None of it! 'Cept for the plot.**

**Note: The pranks are not mine! I would like to give the credit for the pranks to Amanda. I don't know anything bout her except that she came up with these pranks!!!**

**Anyways... On with the show!**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Okay, we're all here for one main reason. We hate Snape." Harry announced to the crowd of Gryffindors in front of him.

"Professor Snape, Harry. Just because we don't like him doesn't mean we aren't going to respect him." Hermione corrected.

"Right, Professor Snape," Harry said sarcastically, "Anyhow, as I was saying, Professor Snape has always treated Gryffindor like dirt. Taking points off for simple things like blowing up a cauldron in his class." Harry's eyes rested on Neville. "You're all here because you believe that it is time that he got what was coming to him. It's time the Gryffindors fought back!" As he said the last sentence the crowd burst into cheers.

Hermione stood up and waved her arms for attention. "To make sure that no-one does too many pranks and therefore gets caught, I've written up a roster. Everyday, there will be a person's name in the box. That person has to first write down there prank, the time and place where they are going to perform it and then sign to make sure that we don't have any double-ups on pranks." She looked around uncertainly, "Is that okay?"

Everyone was in agreement so she tapped the roster with her wand and it pinned itself up to the wall. There was an immediate crush to get to it to perform the first prank. Fred and George Weasley got there first and signed their names. They smiled. It was a perfect opportunity to try out some products that they hadn't had time to test yet.

The next morning at breakfast, all the Gryffindor's were watching Snape and waiting for him to drink some pumpkin juice. So were a number of Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's. The news had spread over the whole school, excepting the Slytherin's and teachers. The students watched him conversing quietly with Professor Dumbledore and were waiting impatiently for something to happen. He was starting to get suspicious.

"Albus, Is there something I don't know about today? It seems that a number of students are staring at me. I know that they are plotting something or other." Severus whispered.

"Nonsense, Severus!" Dumbledore said, not attempting to hide his voice. "They aren't staring at you! Nothing to be afraid of!"

Snape's eyes narrowed, "I am not afraid, headmaster." He said in a dangerously low voice, "I simply don't wish to have students fainting in my class today from lack of nutrients. None of them are eating!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Why! Severus! I didn't know you cared about them so much!"

Snape's eyes, if possible, narrowed even more as he took a drink from his goblet and continued with his argument. "I don't headmaster but I don't want them exploding cauldrons in my class! Potions is a delicate art of…" He paused and his eyes widened considerably.

"Severus? You were saying?" Dumbledore questioned him mischievously.

"Nothing, Headmaster. I must leave now. Excuse me." Severus said in a strangled voice. He stood up and stalked out of the hall. The gazes of the entire school falling on him and seeing at once what made him need to leave so urgently. The entire hall burst into raucous laughter. Even the Slytherin's and teachers had to join in. The cause for all this mirth was the Weasley twins prank. Out of Professor Snape's robes poked a large, fluffy, white rabbit's tail. It was so big that it had ripped straight through his pants. Harry high-fived the twins as they got shouts of encouragement for their expertly planned out prank. They took the adulation with modesty. 

**Did you like it? I hope so. R&R!!! Please. I have some other stories that no-one read and that hurts so yea... I'd rly appreciate reviews. Oh and if you have any ideas or comments, all are welcome! Thanx!**

**-S3v3rusismin3-**


	2. Reader's note

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter but yea. Most of my stories aren't getting finished and this is one of them. I just don't have the oompf at the moment to write this. I will be focusing on one of my other stories atm so yea, if you wanna read it, that is fine by me but yea. I will continue this later on, maybe in a few weeks, months or years. I will get back to it. Thankyou for your reviews so far.


End file.
